Stealth
Armor Check Penalty Use this skill to slink past a sentry without being heard, catch your enemy off-guard, snipe from a concealed location, or perform sleight of hand. 'Special: '''You can Take 10 when making a Stealth check, but you can't Take 20. Sneak Your Stealth check sets the DC for Perception checks made to notice you. If an opponent's Perception check equals or exceeds your Stealth check, your opponent notices you. Any circumstance that hampers your ability to sneak imposes a -2 penalty on your check, while favorable circumstances grant a +2 bonus. For example, sneaking across a surface littered with debris imposes a -2 penalty on your Stealth check, while a room filled with abundant hiding places grants a +2 bonus on your check. If you move more than your speed in any given round, you take a -5 penalty on your Stealth check. If you move more than twice your speed in any given round, you take a -10 penalty on your Stealth check. Your size provides a modifier to your Stealth checks: Conceal Item As a Standard Action, you can attempt to conceal an item (Such as a weapon) on your person. The concealed object must be at least one size smaller than you, and you get a modifier on your skill check based on the object's relative size: one size smaller, -5; two sizes smaller, +0; three sizes smaller, +5; four or more sizes smaller, +10. Other characters may notice a concealed object with a successful Perception check (Opposed by your Stealth check result), but only if you do not have Total Concealment. A character gains a +10 circumstance bonus on their Perception check if they are physically touching you to search for concealed items; this requires a Full-Round Action that can only be performed if you are a willing, Pinned, or Helpless target. Drawing a concealed item is a Standard Action. Create a Diversion to Hide You can use the Deception skill to help you be stealthy. A successful Deception check gives you the momentary diversion you need to attempt a Stealth check even though people are aware of you. While the others turn their attention from you, you can make a Stealth check (As normal, with no penalty) if you can reach a hiding place of some kind as a Move Action. Pick Pocket With a successful Stealth check as a Standard Action, you can pilfer a small, hand-sized object from a target within reach. Your Stealth check is opposed by the target's Perception check, and the target gains a +5 bonus. If you fail by 4 or less, you are unable to take the item, but the target does not notice the effort. If you fail by 5 or more, you are unable to take the item and the target catches you in the act. Sleight of Hand As a Standard Action, you can palm hand-sized objects, perform minor feats of legerdemain, or attempt to perform a minor action without being noticed (Such as flipping a switch, pulling out a Thermal Detonator, or drawing a pistol under the cover of a table). All such efforts are opposed by observer's Perception check. Any observer that beats your Stealth check notices the action you attempted, and knows how you did it. Snipe After making a ranged attack from hiding, you can try to hide again. You must be at least 2 Squares from the target, and you must have already have successfully used Stealth to hide from the target. Make a new Stealth check (As normal, but with a -10 penalty) as a Move Action. If you succeed, you remain hidden; otherwise, your location is revealed. Additional Stealth Applications The following applications of the Stealth skill are compiled from the subsequent reference books released for ''Saga Edition: Conceal Large Items Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Force Unleashed Campaign Guide As a Full-Round Action, you can attempt to conceal or hide a large item inside a room, behind a piece of furniture, inside a hidden compartment, or within a shipboard locker or other location. A large item is one that is one that is the same size category as you or larger. Other characters can Notice a concealed object or, if the item has Total Concealment, discover a telltale sign that something is amiss (Such as unusual scratches, fibers, or smells) by making a successful Perception check (Opposed by your Stealth check result). A character gains a +10 circumstance bonus to their Perception check if they are in the same square as the item or an adjacent square. Rooms or containers specifically constructed to conceal items can grant an Equipment bonus of +5 to +20 (For features such as top-of-the-line Smuggler's Compartments) on your Stealth check. You may not Take 20 on this check, but you may Take 10. Drop Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Scum and Villainy You can use Stealth to deposit a small concealed item without attracting notice, such as slipping a drug into a drink or planting a bug on a person's clothes. Any observer that beats your Stealth check with a Perception check notices the drop. Starship Stealth Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy If you are the Pilot, you can use Stealth to Sneak in a Starship just as you do normally. Add your Vehicle's size modifier (See above) and Dexterity modifier to your Stealth check, and take a -5 penalty if you are not Trained in the Pilot skill. The Stealth check result sets the DC of a Use Computer check to locate you with a Vehicle's sensors or the Perception check DC to Notice you with normal senses (Normally impossible at Starship Scale, but not when you try to hide your Starship in a swamp or the back of a hangar). Normally, you can make a Stealth check in a Vehicle only if you have Concealment or Cover (For example, from asteroids, other Starships, or even clouds in the upper atmosphere). You can even attempt to hide against the hull of an enemy Starship that is at least two sizes larger than your Vehicle, provided that you make a Deception check to Create a Diversion to Hide (See Starship Deception) and you can reach the enemy Starship with a single Move Action. (Han Solo uses this trick to hide on the Star Destroyer Avenger in The Empire Strikes Back.)